Just Another Code Lyoko Day
by Zeakari
Summary: Really, as the title states, it is just another day in the Code Lyoko series. They go to Lyoko, fight XANA's monsters, switch jobs, commit virtual suicide, all that normal, boring stuff.


A/N: This story was actually written merely for the purpose of writing a story with this type of writing. There's a reason why I had named the document CLsarcasm. It's sarcastic, and a Code Lyoko fanfic. I dunno, I always find it a treat when I find a story written like that, and it's actually good. This one probably isn't, but this is also the first time I've ever sat down and wrote a story in only a few days instead of several months with lots of procrastination in between, so I felt it deserved a little bit of show-off-ed-ness. With that, I leave you to your read. I hope you actually find some enjoyment from this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Just Another Code Lyoko Day

by Zeakari

The teacher! She was talking. The students! They were listening. Well, that may not be accurate. A good amount of them were listening, but another good amount weren't. Some were passing notes, listening to music, all those things that not-listening-to-teachers students do. I think one or two had passed out from boredom as well, but that's not important right now. We'll just say that the teacher was teaching and the students were studenting. Regardless of that not being a word. Shut up.

Among the studenting students was a group of children we all know well. Unless you don't know them, in which case I wonder to myself why exactly you are reading. Anyway, their names are Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd. Of course, there's two more to their group. One of them was a class above them, her being older. Her name is Yumi. Actually, even if she were in the same class, she still would not have been in the classroom since she was headed for the bathroom at the moment. The other was a boy named Jeremie, who was at a mysterious place I'll talk about in a minute.

All was peaceful as a class could be. This was how it should stay. But due to an inconvenient--but interesting for us--truth, things just weren't going to stay that way. Aelita, being the good student she was, listened intently to the teacher's teaching. Her pretty, pink cell phone, matching nicely with the rest of her pink self, vibrated in her pocket. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach. It always did when her phone came to life, of course, since nobody ever called her just to say hi. Not that she would have been too happy with that, considering she was in the middle of class. She carefully, so that the teacher would not notice, took it out and looked at the screen.

XANA

That's what was on the screen. Well, that along with the bars, battery power, and such. But the word XANA being on the screen is what's important. She glanced back at her two friends, for they were behind her, and the three of them exchanged a solemn look. They had all received the message.

On the toilet, Yumi panicked as she too got the message.

Back in the classroom, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich suddenly stood from their seats and raised their hands, as though standing wasn't teacher-attention-grabbing enough as it was. Actually, they should have just raised their hands. Most teachers get mad when students stand up without permission. But for the sake of story, this teacher, who I've failed before to say is named Mrs. Hertz, will not get mad over this. But they id get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, rather annoyed that her lesson was interrupted.

"May we go to the infirmary?" the three of them asked all at once, showing no sign of sickness or pain. But this lack of infirmary need went unnoticed as the words created a magical spell and forced her to say yes without question.

With that, they hurried out of the room. Not without incident, though. They ran into Jim on the way.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" he asked angrily, automatically assuming they were doing terrible things. Because children are terrible creatures.

"We have to go to the infirmary!" Ulrich insisted. Jim suddenly got a dazed look on his face and forgot they were there, allowing them to pass unhindered.

They ran out of the school, obviously not heading for the infirmary. They had lied. They were headed to The Factory, from where their friend, Jeremie, had sent them the message on their cell phones. Through the sewers they went, managing to escape catching that horrible stench by moving just fast enough on their skateboards. Really, I don't think I need to describe too much exactly how they got there in every detail as I'm sure we've all seen it enough times to repeat it perfectly in our sleep. Needless to say, they made it ot the factory and into the computer room. Sitting before the computer was Jeremie, who had been awaiting his friend's arrival. Now that they were there, he was not waiting for them anymore.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" Odd asked.

It was not the name used that caused the smart boy to raise an eyebrow at the purple-clad one, it was the question itself. He decided to ignore it entirely by asking a question of his own. "Where's Yumi?"

"She wasn't with us when we left," Ulrich answered him, now looking worried. "She might be in trouble… I should go back for her!"

"OR!" Odd quickly said, stopping his friend from immediately running off. "Or she could be a little late, stuck in class, held up by Jim, you never know! We might need you here!"

Ulrich was extremely angry with his friend's logic. The others agreed, though, so he had no choice but to stay… and FIGHT.

Unbeknownst to them, Yumi really was in trouble. It was quite embarrassing, though. Unfortunately for her, XANA had taken advantage of the situation she was in and now the poor girl had explosive diarrhea. It was really for the best that Ulrich did not come for her.

Oh but that's not XANA's only attack. Really, this story would be just silly if that were the case.

Ha.

They were sent down and were subjected once more to the extremely well-remembered process of getting into the computerized world known as Lyoko. There were no digimon But incidentally, there were digital monsters. Not at the moment, though, they come later.

"Well, Jeremie, which way are we headed?" Ulrich asked as he looked up at the sky. Not that Jeremie was up there, nor did his voice come from above. Just a natural need to look at something while speaking to him. The sky seemed good enough.

Vehicles appeared before them as Jeremie told them the direction they were supposed to head in order to reach the tower.

"Are there any monsters?" Odd asked, looking more eager than apprehensive.

"No, Odd, no monsters anywhere ahead."

The feline deflated slightly at the thought of there being no monsters to fight, but quickly recovered when he remembered that the author had promised some for later. "Well, let's get going," he exclaimed excitedly as he did some sort of fancy flip onto his Overboard.

"Odd this isn't a game, why can't you be more serious?" Ulrich frowned as he too climbed aboard his respective vehicle, Aelita right behind him.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Ulrich, it's pretty damn close, why can't you ease up for once?"

The chatter continued.

Meanwhile, Yumi had managed to expel all the nastiness out of her system, leaving her shaken and slightly sore. She left the bathroom, sighing with embarrassment and relief. She had been in there for what felt like ages. She glanced around, noting that the halls were empty. She turned to take a look inside a window on one of the classroom doors when suddenly something yanked at her from behind. She stumbled slightly and quickly turned to fight what was behind her. There was nobody there.

"What the…" she murmured softly, glancing around in confusion. As soon as she looked to her right, something from her left gave her a strong yank, knocking her off-balance and sending her tumbling to the floor. "Alright, who's there!?" she demanded. Nobody answered.

A few yanks, frustrated screams, and some sore elbows later, Yumi found herself in a janitor's closet. Well, she didn't actually know she was in a closet, yet, considering she was knocked out cold when her head hit a paint bucket on the way to the closet floor.

Being out cold, she has become suddenly boring. I suppose we'll go back to the others now.

Odd was now fighting a bunch of monsters, much to his delight. They were Hornets and Kankrelauts. He was happily dodging to and fro, going in between lasers and shooting ones of his own. Ulrich and Aelita were on the sidelines, watching with a bit of surprise. Th boy had yet to be hit.

"Well then, we'll just be heading to the tower," Aelita called out to the boy.

Odd did not answer but kept fighting. Not that he did not hear her, he just felt there was no need to answer. He was rather busy, anyway, what with the lasers and all. He continued to have his fun while Ulrich and Aelita sped away on the Overbike.

It was quite a large area the two of them ended up in. Ulrich slowed the vehicle to a stop, looking around in suspicion.

"I'm feeling suspicion," he said. "Jeremie, any sign of a trap?"

No answer.

"…"

…

"Jeremie?"

No answer.

"Jeremie, answer me."

No answer.

"Why isn't he answering?"

Aelita answered. With a shrug.

In the computer lab, Jeremie was typing frantically at the computer. For some reason, all of the screens had turned blank. They were still whirring, as though they were still on, but there was nothing to be seen. He tried typing all he could think of that might help, shutting on and off the screens. They quieted, then whirred to life, but they continued to be blank. Even his headphones and microphone refused to respond. He could not hear his friends, nor could he speak to them.

He was being driven up the wall.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich heaved a harsh sigh, finally giving up. He had called to Jeremie exactly thirty-four and a half times, but none of them yielded any response. He glanced back behind himself, hoping to see Odd approaching. No such luck. The path remained stubbornly Odd-less. "Damn. He would've made a good scout or whatever."

He turned back toward the large expanse of land before them. It was bigger than usual. More specifically, it was emptier than usual. Just a tower. This was unnerving.

"This is unnerving," he murmured.

"That's getting annoying," Aelita stated.

"Fine, I'll stop," Ulrich word-spouted.

He revved the engine and sped forth. If there was any sort of ambush, he figured that the best he could do was try to speed right past it and hopefully avoid it completely. No such luck. A group of Tarantulas appeared, landing a distance in front of them and shooting even before they hit the ground. Ulrich hit the brakes and lurched to the side, hoping to make a fast turn and circle around them. Again, no such luck. In leaning the bike toward the enemy, he basically made it into a shield. It was a bad shield, considering it disintegrates as soon as it is hit by a laser. It was. It did. Meaning it was hit by a laser and it did, in fact, disintegrate just then.

They rolled along the ground as inertia carried them further, then they stopped rolling. Ulrich immediately got up and took out his sword, ready to be the hero. "Get to the tower, Aelita!"

"Leave it to me!" She waved her hand over her bracelet and wings sprouted from her back. She began to fly, heading straight for the tower. Much to their confusion, the Tarantulas ignored her completely and continued to shoot at Ulrich. He didn't even have to try for their attention. There was no sign of William at all either, so it wasn't like they were leaving him to her or anything. I'll tell you right now as the author and knower-of-what-is-going-to-happen, that he will not ambush her, so there's no need to expect that. It seemed as though she was going to be getting to the tower no problem! No problem at all!

I lied.

Not about William, I told the truth about that. Then again, you don't have to believe me, just continue reading.

Ulrich slipped up slightly in his deflecting and a laser shot him in the arm. Nothing happened to him. His eyes widened as the laser entered him and there was no impact. Almost as if he had absorbed it. Up in the air, Aelita suddenly jerked to the side as though she had been hit in the arm.

Jumping back to Odd, he was still playing with the Hornets and Kankrelauts. They were shooting at him, but he still had yet to lose even one life point. Good for him, eh? He was getting a little tired of this, though.. Not physically, he was still quite full of energy. He was getting tired of this in a more mental way, as in, he was getting bored. He had shot and killed quite a lot of the little buggers, yet their numbers never seemed to dwindle.

"Hey guys, this was really fun, but now this is getting boring! C'mon and stay dead!" He shot several more, but it made no difference. "Screw this!"

He started to run away. After all, he supposed he would be more help with the others rather than there fighting responding monsters. He was unable to leave, however, as an invisible barrier kept him from doing so. Quite unfortunate. He tried leaving on all sides, but the barrier stayed right there, ready to be invisible and unpassable.

Odd continued to dodge the lasers, this time without much fun enthusiasm. "Hey, Einstein, what's going on?"

A familiar, one-sided conversation started up again.

Again, we shift to Jeremie. He was becoming more and more panicky as the more and more things he tried were working less and less. He could not contact any of his friends. He was as blind as he was without his glasses. Well, sort of. If he took off his glasses, he would be even more blind, but right now he could actually see fine. Not his friends, though, no. He even tried calling Yumi, but that untried out to be pointless. Not only did she not answer, but there would have been no way for her to help him with his computer problem.

Speaking of Yumi, she was still out cold. She was having a nightmare too. William was in it.

But oops! I've suddenly slipped back to Ulrich and Aelita instead of sticking around for the nightmare.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Aelita called out the boy. He got shot again, this time in the leg. He was just fine while she was suddenly knocked right off of her feet.

"Just get to the tower, they're doing nothing to me!" He had yet to notice that it was Aelita who was unwillingly taking the damage for him.

"Stop! You hve to dodge them!"

"Aelita, what are you talking about!?" he shouted at her, starting to become frustrated. It was his job to worry about the monsters, it was her job to worry about getting into the tower. What could possibly possess her to try to change that? Well we already know, but he doesn't.

He finally took his attention away from the monsters to give her an annoyed look. Of course, he felt safe doing this. He wasn't getting hurt, why should he feel worried? A laser hit him in the head and Aelita was knocked down.

Rest assured, he finally got it.

This was quite a predicament he found himself in. He was supposed to protect, not be protected. He was a warrior, damn it, he was not the little princess who needed protecting. But now it seemed as though that was exactly what he was. He basically had Aelita's health points. Not only that, but he had lost quite a number of them while he had been fighting. He hadn't bothered to keep track of how much he had lost. Poor, cocky Ulrich. Now he could only assume that she had only one more hit left in her. This mean that he had the demeaning task of hiding behind Aelita like a scared child. While sweet Aelita protected him. Yay.

He did not like this one bit.

Odd didn't like his situation either. Actually, nobody was really happy with their situation at the moment, but oh well. I was just using that sentence as a way to switch scenes or whatever.

_Anyway._

Odd was seriously getting frustrated now. He had tried his best to destroy every single monster in the area, but they just kept coming. He suspected that at one point he had managed to kill them all at once. How, not even he was entirely sure, but he managed it. Not that it did him any good, they still just kept coming back. Too bad he wasn't in a video game, despite how close it was to that, or he'd be gaining quite a bit of experience points.

He had been going for so long without being shot. He was so proud of himself. It was almost like a dance. He was in a trance-like state, now. His body was dodging and shooting lasers while his mind tried to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in. They were separate. He had thought of one way, of course. He did not like it, though. But whether he liked the idea or not did not really matter much when it came to whether or not it was a good idea or not. Which it was. A good idea, that is.

He knew he was not able to run away, the invisible barrier quit efficiently saw to that. He could not get rid of them. For some reason they kept coming back no matter how many times he killed them. Since he was stuck in that spot, there was only one way he could think of that would get him out. He groaned loudly at the very idea. "But I've been doing so good!" he shouted, letting out his frustration.

He grit his teeth and stopped moving.

Back on earth, one of the scanners opened up, revealing a tired-looking Odd. He made his tired way over to the elevator and pushed the button tiredly.

"So what's been going on, man, how come you never answered me?" Odd asked tiredly as the door opened back up at the computer room.

"Odd!" Jeremie exclaimed as he whipped around in his seat. He was wound up tighter than a knot. "Thank goodness! I haven't been able to contact you guys at all. I think XANA tampered with the computer. What's been going on?"

Odd blinked. "Uh. Not much. I wasn't with Ulrich or Aelita. Haven't seen them in a while."

This did not help the boy's nerves one bit.

"I'll go look for Yumi. Make sure she's all right." He left.

Jeremie freaked.

Ulrich and Aelita were having an awkward time. Ulrich was the one who needed protection, but he was the fighter. Aelita was the one who need to protect him, but she was surely not one for fighting. I mean, yeah, she had that ability to shoot energy balls now, but that didn't automatically make her a fighter like Ulrich. This left the both of them slightly confused and rather frustrated.

Basically, Aelita acted as Ulrich's meat shield while the two of them bolted for the tower. Luckily, Aelita's energy attack could also be used as a temporary shield! Neither of them were sure what would happen if Aelita took too much damage and Ulrich disappeared. He had her health points, after all.

A rather one-sided battle later found the both of them in the tower. Really, there was no need to go into detail about it. If this were not a written story, but animated or in a comic, I probably would have. But written stories aren't too much for battle scenes. At least not for me. I'm not good at writing them.

Yes, I'm making excuses. It's my story, shut up.

Ulrich sat down at the bottom, feeling anxious and humiliated, while Aelita began to make her way to the top. She felt safe, now. She was in the tower, so now everything would be fine. She gave Ulrich a last glance before she reached the upper platform. She faced the terminal as it appeared before her in yet another extremely familiar event. She reached up, allowing a small smile to appear on her lips. Everything would be fixed in just a moment. She pressed her hand against the screen.

Nothing happened.

A lot of little twists we have here, eh? Let's see…

Yumi is still unconscious, so there's no real reason to go back to her. I mean, yeah she's having a nightmare, but really. We've probably missed the best part of it by now.

Odd had yet to really start looking for her yet. He was just now climbing out of the sewers and making his way toward the school.

Jeremie was at the computer, typing something up. He still could not see what was on the screens, but he had memorized the process enough to do it without sight. He was nervous.

At least he was not Aelita at the moment. She was in utter panic. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Well, that one time she was unable to enter a tower is a bit similar. But this felt worlds more frustrating. After all, this had never failed her before. She was right there! This was supposed to be the end of the attacks! This was supposed to fix everything, why was it failing her now? She felt so betrayed, angry, frustrated, furious, panicked, sleepy, and crushed.

She started typing up on the screen. Much like Jeremie earlier, she was now trying in a panic to find out what was going wrong and how to fix it.

Odd was going around the school, looking for Yumi. Classes were now over and he was able to ask students wandering around. According to her classmates, Yumi had been missing since halfway through sixth period. He was getting rather worried now.

Ulrich was quite frustrated with himself. To the point where he almost had not noticed that the tower had yet to deactivate. He looked up. "Aelita, what's going on?"

The tower shuddered.

"It's not deactivating! Something's wrong! It's like it doesn't recognize me! I can't deactivate it!"

The tower shuddered once more, this time with more force. Something was attacking the tower.

"Something is attacking the tower!" Ulrich shouted and pulled out his sword.

"I told you to stop that! And don't go outside, you'll get me devirtualaized!"

"Who else is going to defend the tower? Find out what's going on!"

Ulrich stepped outside. At the same time, Odd stepped inside the janitor's closet. Yumi was just waking up. Jeremie was stepping inside the scanner.

"No! Ulrich!" Aelita already felt the sting of a laser to her chest. She started to devirtualize. Jeremie appeared next to her. They uttered each other's name in confusion.

Yumi grinned at Odd.

Suddenly the tower was forcibly deactivated.

OoOoO

"Well that was a stupid attack," Odd grumbled, his word muffled by the food crammed in his mouth.

"Well, I'm kind of glad it happened," Jeremie said, earning a look of confusion from his friend. "I mean… I actually went to Lyoko. And this time I felt something different." He smiled at Aelita. "I think it's the same feeling you get when you deactivate a tower."

"But how did you virtualize yourself into the tower?"

At this, the boy could only shrug. "Something must have happened while I was entering the transfer code. I'm not sure, I couldn't actually see what was on the screens."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow at him. "You have issues, dude."

"Like you don't?" Aelita frowned at him. "Even though you _knew_ it was going to hurt me, you still ran outside where attacking monsters were!"

"You weren't exactly helping," he snapped back. "Why'd you slow down so much when we got in the tower? You weren't in any hurry whatsoever, what's up with that?"

"That's because I thought we'd be fine. If you had just sat still…"

"Hey, speaking of that, you guys realize I basically committed hari-kari or whatever back there?" Odd butted in, having finally swallowed his food. "There was like… no way out! Those monsters just kept coming." He tapped a hand to his chest. "It hurt me. It hurt my heart, guys. I had to just sit there and take it."

"Hey wait…" Jeremie uttered thoughtfully. "Doesn't it seem… like maybe we were all tested? In one way or another… like we all had to go against ourselves, y'know? I had to send myself to Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita had to switch jobs, Odd had let himself get hit by monsters, and… wait… Yumi, what did XANA do to you?"

"Hmm?" the girl looked up, something flickering just out of sight in her eyes. "Oh, I just learned I really am XANA's favorite, y'know?"

"He stuffed you in the closet to get over claustrophobia or something?" Odd asked before stuffing more food in his mouth.

Yumi nodded and looked down at her plate again as the others continued talking. _Yeah, I really am XANA's favorite. Right, boss?_

There was a low, dark laugh within Lyoko.

The end.

A/N: I would like to take this oppourtunity to thank you for reading, and state quite clearly that **there will not be a sequal.** Leave a review~


End file.
